Dream Chaser
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: A Private Investigator, Shizuru Fujino, is getting information to prove Natsuki Kuga sane and innocent. However, how is she going to do that when all hands of murder, insanity, and forbidden love points to her...and how is she supposed to stop her death?
1. The Dreamer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream Chaser

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

It started out as some teasing from the older kids.

Then it became shoves and pushes.

Then those shoves and pushes started to become punches and kicking.

And then it was cold.

Water, poured all over the girl, drenching her soaking wet. Shivering in the dark cold alley of the city, she could feel her eyes sting. Soon enough, she could taste the saltiness from her tears.

Humiliated, hurt, and in pain, the girl slowly rose, her knees trembling uncontrollably.

Her body was sore, her heart was numb.

She limped along the cold side walk, one of her eyes swollen and blocking out half of her vision. That's when she heard the snickering; Had they come back to do more harm?

No, the girl felt something worse. It may have just been a feeling or instinct, but it felt so real.

In fear, she turned around.

And saw a smile.

So sadistic, so dangerous, so cruel.

After that, all was dark, her body lifeless and floating with no feelings, no thoughts, nothing.

She was nothing now.

--. -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- . -- .

The 15-year-old jolted awake, her heart pumping her blood, sweat dripping down her face. _Another one…_ The girl was recognizable, she had seen her eating in a restaurant with an older man.

Wiping furiously at the sweat at her brow, the girl looked around in the darkness of the small space. Her hand banged on the wall, creating an explosion of pain erupting along the nerves of her hand.

Quickly, she muffled her mouth to silence the yelp, but she failed.

Counting the seconds she had before the door would open, she braced herself, bit her lip to concentrate any blow given to her to be ignored, and shut her eyes closed.

Oh, how much she hated it. How much she hated that all she could do was accept the pain. And how much she hated while she awaited a strike.

Maybe that was the scariest part of abuse, waiting for the next blow. It hurts more, it bruises more, and its scarier to not know how long it would keep going. Maybe she would be lucky this time, maybe it wouldn't happen now.

But out of all the times such things had happened, it was impossible for her to be lucky.

Shutting her eyes, she awaited the blow to arrive when the sounding of a door opened.

When skin made contact, her vision blurred, sending her into her 'second mind'.

--.--. --. --. ..

TBC.

Confusing?

Haha.

Youuuu don't know who dat wass!!


	2. Journal

A//N: Sorry that the last/first chapter was confusing, I only had 10 minutes to right (lol). Okay, here is a chapter two, hopefully better :). Btw, N.K. lives in Harry Potter's old room. Y'know, the closet? And, ah yes. I'm OUT OF THE CLOSET!!! (oh wait, I mentioned that before) to most of my BEST friends. FREEDOM!!!

Btw, this story is NOT about abuse, so if you get mad, then please know, that this story is SOOO far from abuse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream Chaser

Chapter Two

.--.--.--.--.--.

A sigh escaped her lips as the impact came upon her cheek, followed by agitated loud yells. His face was twisted in anger, as he babbled on his 'lecturing' through his hits.

Her cheeks began numb, but no pain came. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but there was sadness within her.

Through the abuse she was receiving, she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

The girl took out a piece of paper, and clicked the mechanical pencil for lead to come out, and started to write in her journal.

_8-28-11_

_Its funny, I had it again. Diary, is there something wrong with me? In the day, I'm glad people are alive. I don't care what they do to me, I'm just glad they are alive to help create life, even if most of the things that has to do with life is bad. But at night…when I dream…why is it always death?_

_I feel the people's fear, I can see it, and acknowledge it. Yet in the dreams…why am I the one killing them? Or that's what I think, I mean, I feel anger, sick pleasure, I can even feel my heart beat faster. _

_Father hit me again, and when I 'ran away', I saw that person from my dream. And I continued to kill her._

_Maybe father is right, I am a sick child. Even though I know he doesn't mean it the way I do. _

_Maybe one day I'll stop dreaming these things, I will do anything just to have one night's dream of a field of flowers. Okay, maybe not flowers, but something nice in a while._

_Oh by the way, I started school. And its terrible again. _

_-N.K._

The girl, with raven-hair, closed her book. Stretching, she opened the door into the hallway. Morning light shone through the window, making the maple-colored carpet brighter.

Stepping onto the carpet, the girl felt uncomfortable. This area, wasn't her home. Her home in fact, was the closet she slept in.

This world, it was a terrible place. Nobody was honest, everybody lied. Those lies turn everyone on each other, hating people you used to love.

_Like Father…_

Sighing, she listened into her father's door before she prepared to get ready and leave 10 minutes before he awoke. That way she wouldn't have to escape again.

Hurrying her daily preparations, she quickly finished and pulled on a big white sweater over ripped skinny jeans. Sure, that wasn't how they looked like in the first place, but they at least looked nice on her.

The girl scowled at the mirror. There was a cut on her cheek, which she presumed was from the night before.

Rubbing it, she felt nothing in her heart. Her eyes lowered to the floor, wondering why she felt that way. Why she was just accepting such dreams and this brutality.

Glaring at her pathetic self, she quickly grabbed her school bag and walked out the door.

--------------------.---------------------.----------------.--------------.-------------.-------------.------------.------------.------------.------------------------.

It was a boring school day, and the girl tuned out of class. Of course, the teachers happened to hate her and picked on her, giving her detentions for small things. All the other kids made fun of her too, for being such a loner when they had big groups of friends.

Honestly, she really didn't care. Yes, she admitted that inside she wanted at least one friend to rely on, but God must've hated her, because nobody really liked her. Maybe because she was a bastard child, or that she was poorer than the others.

Sighing, she gazed upon the azure sky beyond the window next to her. The blue sky pierced into her wondering eyes, full of mixed feelings.

Such beautiful things were always ignored.

Suddenly, a ruler smacked down onto her table. Jumping, she moved her view to the teacher before her, surprised again by his angry face.

"YOU. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!!!"

"B..but I didn't do anythi-"

"JUST GO! I am the teacher, you do not tell me how to do my job!!!"

The girl bit her lip, and stood up. Already she could hear laughter and snickers from her classmates, glares following her until she walked out of the room.

Sliding the door shut, she closed her eyes, sad of one fact.

The fact that these people were living their lives these ways. Maybe if they were happier, maybe if things in their lives got better, that's when she herself would try to make her life better.

_Why do I care so much about everyone anyways.._

Heading down the hallway, the 15-year-old girl hesitated to open the principal's door. Slowly pushing the door open after a few minutes of silence, the girl found herself facing her principal, and a dangerous but beautiful woman.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --.

The 20-year-old Private Investigator sighed. Her crimson eyes looked all over the paper of the perpetrator. The Girl, Natsuki Kuga, was a 15-year-old High School Girl.

Her records state that she gets good grades, and yet she has many detentions, and suspensions.

_As for the reason I'm supposed to watch her…_

The woman quickly read more of the useless information until she got where she wanted. _Birthday…motorcyclist, - Aha! Here we go._

Her red eyes widened ever so slightly, in shock and in surprise.

There were pictures, hundred of pictures, of papers. And on the pictures of the papers, they clearly showed journal entries.

Looking at the first picture, Shizuru assumed it was the first journal entry the girl had.

_3-24-03_

_Hello, Journal. You, even though you aren't real, are the only one I can talk to. Recently, I've been having these nightmares…and its scaring me. There are people who are dying, and its like I'm the one killing them._

_Father got mad at me again too, and he started to call me a 'sick bastard' today._

_He doesn't say my name anymore…what'd I do to get him mad?_

_I'm moving to the closet downstairs now, its pretty comfy even though its small…I don't have much time to write. I don't want to make Father mad._

_Bye journal._

_-N.K._

Shizuru calculated that if the girl was 15 now, she must've started those 'disturbing dreams' that were reported by her father 8 years ago. Had something happened that date?

--

Natsuki stared frozen, looking at the beautiful woman standing next to her principle.

"Hello Natsuki. Do you mind if we go out for a snack and such? I've informed your father, he's okay with it. You have parents permission to leave, isn't that right, Mr.Principle-san?"

Natsuki's Principle blushed and rubbed his bald head, muttering some gibberish neither of the two could understand. The woman looked at Natsuki, as if questioning her to go.

Letting out a small nod, the 15-year-old followed the woman out of the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

A/N: as you can see, this is a(nother) ShizNat story, except with age differences!

You know what that means!! (forbidden love, hot yuri chapters…and a side of gruesome murders, psychotic talks, mind-revealing storylines..)

Yes…yes…

HAHAHA!!! RAWR. I got surgery in my mouth today. I Haven't eaten yet. Mmmhungry.


	3. Cafe of Meetings

A//N: Kara-senpai-san, how am I a poor child? Btw, I saw ur youtube vids . it made me make an account and comment, lol. Okay, wtf-ness of this story should start here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream Chaser

Chapter Three

.--.--.--.--.--.

Natsuki followed the older woman out of her school, eyes raised in suspicion. For her principle to not be mad, and for her father to let her skip school; something was very wrong.

The older woman got into an RX-8, and slid gracefully into the leather seat. Natsuki plainly sat down, closed the door, put the seat belt on, and looked at the woman who was getting her keys out.

With out looking back at Natsuki, the chestnut-haired woman smiled. "So you are Kuga-san, are you not?" she said while taking her keys from her Gucci bag and slipping them in and starting the car.

Natsuki nimbly nodded, before responding back. "Yea…who are you anyways…?"

The older woman finally turned, and stuck out her hand for Natsuki to shake. "I'm Shizuru Fujino. Nice to meet you, Kuga-san." Natsuki looked at the hand, hesitantly, and flinched when it got closer.

Trying up to cover the flinch she'd always do when someone's hand moved closer, she faked a yawn, before shaking the older woman's hand. "Miss Fujino, it is…n-nice to see you too."

Unfortunately, Natsuki could feel the red eyes of the lady looking at her, knowing she had flinched. Luckily, the lady was nice enough not to mention it.

"Anyways, Miss Natsuki. You're father has hired me as a tutor-"

Natsuki looked at Miss Fujino, eyes full of suspicion. There was no way that he would pay for something like this for her. "Liar."

Shizuru already knew why Natsuki would think that, and took Plan B into action. "…and a sponser. Therefore, Natsuki, as you're tutor, everyday for 3 hours after school I will pick you up or meet you at your house. As for the sponsoring, I will pay you every month to let me start a tutoring career, and for a scholarship. My father works for Wells Fargo, and I will sponsor you for a scholarship. "

Natsuki's eyes widened; that meant she would be able to go to college, even if her dad took the money Miss Fujino- "Wait Wells Fargo? And I'm already smarter than my classmates, why would I need tutoring?"

"Oh, not tutoring in school-wise education, y..your father has asked me to sponsor you in a life preparation tutoring. I will teach you things that aren't teached in school, how to talk in business, how to cook, clean, concentrating techniques…" Shizuru stopped when she felt that Natsuki was starting to believe her lie; she couldn't tell the girl she was investigating her.

Alas, the girl was nice, cute, and Shizuru was already a bit fond of her. She hoped things would go write, and wouldn't have to give evidence for her father to send her into an Institute. But, that meant she needed information, and Shizuru felt that Natsuki wouldn't tell her unless they were close.

"Oh kay…I guess…" Natsuki sighed.

Shizuru smiled, excited. Excited that she could become a friend, and excited that Natsuki seemed like she wasn't the 'wrong person' everyone thought she was.

--.

"Erhm…Miss Fujino, this is a café…not a library…"

Natsuki scratched her cheek, and looked at the smiling Shizuru that was shifting her gear to park. "I know, what isn't a better way to get to know some…your student aside from eating dinner together? Don't worry, I'll pay" she said and added a playful wink.

Natsuki blushed, and looked down. "N-no, please don't. I can pay for my own mea-"

"No."

Natsuki looked up, surprised by the change of mood. The other woman seemed to notice it to, because an awkward silence filled them before Shizuru got out first and smiled back at Natsuki to get out and get her butt into the café.

Natsuki put up no argument, Miss Fujino really did seem to want to get to know her new student. Sighing, she followed the pretty teacher into the café, and almost jumped when all the heads in it turned to focus on Shizuru.

"Table for two, madam?" A waitress said, looking at the mature woman, then at the young girl beside her, automatically thinking either sisters, or mother and daughter.

Shizuru nodded, and the waitress led them to their seats, off in a corner in a secluded spot. The waitress then bowed, before finally telling them that they were busy and it would take a long time for entrees to get prepared.

"Ara, do not worry, waitress-han, it gives us time to talk, doesn't it? Ookini for the warning though!" Shizuru said and the waitress walked off blushing. Natsuki studied the older woman, deeply intrigued by the fact that she was a Kyoto-ben-person.

Natsuki shook out of her thoughts when Shizuru turned to stare into her eyes, feeling like she was being violated. And she did not like that. Natsuki glared off too the side, not wanting the older woman to see the person she was in those dreams, and whistled.

"So, Kuga-san, how old are you?"

"15."

"When's your birthday?"

"August 15th"

"Do you like that day?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Natsuki finally turned her head back to the older woman and unconsciously pouted, making the older woman slightly blush at the cute sight. "I'm not obligied to tell you personal things, you are a teacher, not a counselor. You teach, I learn, not vice versa."

Shizuru was surprised by Natsuki's strong words, yet she didn't want to lose. "Ara, I cannot teach a student anything if I know nothing about them. I'd like to teach my first student the best I can teach her, especially if someone as cute as you decides to get married to a fine young man."

Natsuki blushed, flattered by her teachers words, and looked at the table, too embarrassed to look back up. Shizuru took this sign as one to change the subject before all they did before they could order was sit in silence.

"So, what's your favorite things, Kuga-san?"

Natsuki scratched her head, thinking a bit, before she answered the woman's question. "I like photography, I like taking pictures of life as it is, and simple yet beautiful things. I like wolves, I like color silver, and I like motorcycles. My father gave me a broken motorcycle for my 14th birthday, and only till my birthday I have finally fixed it up, even if it is a bit rusty."

Shizuru smiled. "Ara, do you mind if I ride it once?"

Natsuki leaned back, looking up. "Maybe, but I should make sure it is safe." _So you don't die…_

Shizuru smiled. _Aww__, she worries about me. Kawaii. _

"Ne, Kuga-san, are you close to your father?", and Shizuru noticed Natsuki grow suspicious again before quickly adding, "because in your house were just pictures of him and different woman, so I'm guessing your mother-"

"-died? Yeah…I'm a bastard child."

Shizuru was surprised by the younger girl's confirmation, but her mind made her ask her something she never thought she would ask. "Would you ever try and kill him?"

Natsuki froze in her spot, about to get up and run, but then the waitress came back.

"May I take your orders?"

Shizuru smiled, and changed the topic, and ordered a salad, while Natsuki ordered a burger, and the two decided to chat on other things.

--

Shizuru sighed. She finished dropping off Natsuki at her house, a bit happy with the information she obtained, but at the same time, completely guilty. "I'm watching and gaining information on her…I shouldn't get attached. I don't want her to think I'd betray her…"

Shizuru quickly drove to the nearby apartment, only 2 blocks away from Natsuki's house. She had moved into a cheap apartment for her 'teacher' set up, and got out of her car.

Quickly locking it, she went up the stairs, and passed numerous of doors until she reached her own. Slowly unlocking and opening, and then locking again, she looked at the empty room. A tv, a full refrigerator, a cold kettle of tea on the stove, a tv, and her bed was all before her. Her closet was full of her clothes, and her bathroom full of her various cleansing items.

Lying down, Shizuru decided to take a nap before she unpacked her laptop and sent in her report to the chief until her phone rang.

"Fujino Residence, may I help yo-"

"SHIZURU-SAN! Get out of your apartment, run, drive, anything! Get to Kuga's house!!!"

Shizuru jumped up, wondering if the girl was hurt.

"Why!?"

"We haven't got it confirmed, but he could hear grunts and blood being coughed out!!!"

--

Shizuru ran, in her previous attire, back to Natsuki's house, quickly thinking up an excuse to be there. Of course, that wasn't as much needed when a bunch of Natsuki's neighbors were already at the house. A few cops were there, and the door was kicked open. One of the cops signaled Shizuru to come over and in, but Shizuru barely made it past Natsuki's yard when she saw Natsuki, in hand cuffs-

-and blood all over her.

The girl looked helplessly at Shizuru, face crushed with sadness. Behind her was a carried body on a stretcher, covered with a blanket. An arm was completely visible, automatically giving everyone a thought of the body.

Natsuki's Father.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she fell back, in shock.

Yet four words ran through her head, over and over and over. _I didn't do it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

TBC. Hopefully this chapter cleared up what the story is most likely about.

Enjoy, Reviews are appreciated. Really, they are!!!


	4. House Arrest

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream Chaser

Chapter Three

.--.--.--.--.--.

"Chief, I know she didn't do it!!"

"Fujino-san, I know what you mean. But it is possible she committed the murder. You gave her the idea, and an hour later, she commits it. It is truly believable."

Shizuru bit her lip in frustration; she knew without a doubt, that girl, Kuga Natsuki, didn't commit the murder.

"You gave me a year to find out the information! Yet you take her away from me the first day. Chief, I know now my true mission, I'm not proving her guilty, I'm now trying to prove her innocence."

The Chief raised his eyebrows. "Playing Lawyer now, eh? Fujino, I'm giving you a chance then, I'll give her to your care, but under house-arrest. Prove she's innocent. But if you fail, this business of yours goes down."

Shizuru glared at the old man. "This isn't about money."

The Chief sighed, and put his arms on the table in front of the pajama-clad woman. Folding his hands in front of his mouth, he let a silence that lasted for what seemed like an eternity go on before speaking.

"I'm glad you understand that, Fujino-san, so I will let you in on some information."

"And that is?"

"The reason we are asking you to investigate this girl."

Silence swept through the room, paralyzing Shizuru into her spot. Her eyes beckoned the Chief to go on, but her heart was full of doubt. What would happen if it was something wrong?

The Chief, never in Shizuru's whole job, told or gave her information. This was the first time such a thing had happened.

She watched, slowly, as his eyes darkened and an evil smirk appeared on his face, and soon enough, his eyes closed into slumber.

Shizuru's eyes widened as the phonemonal site before her unfolded.

A shining light, exploded into her vision, and a shining figure appeared, emerging from her Chief's body. It opened its mouth, and spoke slowly, the voice a much lighter and peaceful tone.

"I am a Dreamer."

-- -- -- --.

The Private Investigator gripped her steering wheel, while she drove over to the Jail that Natsuki was in captive of.

_I am a Dreamer_.

"W..what the hell was that…"

Her chief…he had explained that when he slept, his spirit gained a power to become its own being, and he could experience the real world as his dreams. _Which is why he set me up to this case._ Because Natsuki was like him. _Except the her…her journal entries show that she murders…if they are the same…then why is Natsuki evil?_

Shizuru drove, in silence, thinking to herself, barely keeping her eye on the road. Luckily, at this time in the morning no one else was driving. Slowly, she drove up to the Jail, went in, handed the Guard the papers, and went to Natsuki's cell.

The girl looked up, eyes lost in confusion. "I'm sorry…I didn't do it."

Shizuru smiled at her innocent voice; why was she put into such a state? "Don't worry sweetie, I believe you. I've talked with the cops, and from now on, you'll be under my care."

"What happened to father…did…did I kill him too?"

Shizuru sighed. "No, your father isn't dead. He is badly hurt, and is unconscious. As me being the last person with you before the incident…the cops have put you under my care."

"What if I hurt you?"

"Sweetie, I don't think that'll happen. Plus, my apartment," _has secret alarms around the house, guns placed in places you won't ever look in, and about the highest security ever… ,_ "is my territory. I think I can be safe, no, I think we both will be safe."

"Y-you…you don't think I murdered him?"

"No. I know you didn't do it, I believe that you didn't."

Natsuki lowered her eyes. "Thank you…"

--.

Shizuru was sure, that sooner or later, Natsuki would suspect that she wasn't just a teacher. But luckily, Natsuki didn't bring anything about it up on the way to her apartment.

"You live close to me…"

Shizuru jumped at Natsuki's sudden comment, and smiled. "Ah..uh…yes, I found that out…last … night…"

Natsuki lowered her eyes again and looked sad. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, its okay! The cops believe you also, you know, that you are innocent….but…do you remember what happened?"

Natsuki closed her eyes, and opened them, staring at the car roof. "No. I fell asleep."

_Perhaps…she is…like Chief…_

"But I dreamt that I killed him."

Natsuki almost yelped when she was pulled into a tight hug, shaking from it. "It…Ittai.."

Shizuru let go of Natsuki, but held her close. "Listen, I am going to be your guardian for the next few months. And I forbid you to think that you murder people. You can talk about it, but you mustn't let yourself down like that!!!"

"O-okay…"

"And since I'll be seeing you everyday, I want you to call me Shizuru."

"Yes, Shizuru-san."

"Shizuru."

"Okay, Shizuru-san."

"Fine, then your Natsu-chan."

Natsuki blushed at the name, and looked away.

--------. -------------.--------------------.---------------------------------.

TBC.

Kill me, I deeply messed up this chapter. If you don't get what happened, Shizuru is still on Natsuki's case, and is still proving her innocent. Yet she knows a bit about Natsuki's virus, because her Chief has it too. Because her chief has it, he has convinced that government and police that she will be under 'house-care' by Shizuru, although, really, its more like house-arrest.

Ugh, my mouth is NUMB.


End file.
